


Early Mornings

by Noblefloweroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblefloweroll/pseuds/Noblefloweroll
Summary: Makki doesn't like mornings but Mattsun makes them bearable.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fexillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/gifts).



It was early when the first alarm went off. Hanamaki wasn’t sure of the exact time, but he was pleased when the incessant beeping stopped. Throwing his head under a pillow, he groaned as someone nosed their way to his face and kissed his cheek, “Morning, Angel.” Matsukawa crooned, earning him a face full of dyed pink hair when Hanamaki turned the other way. There was a shift of the bed and then Hanamaki was left alone in the bed. He heard the light to the bathroom flick on and fell back asleep to the sound of running water. 

Again, the blaring alarm rang. He tried to wait for his boyfriend to come into the room and turn it off, but he was probably already downstairs making coffee. Rolling over, Hanamaki fumbled for the clock and turned it off, cursing silently to himself. Now, he had to get up. Before he dared to anything else, he needed coffee. Getting up, he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched before standing and walking to the kitchen. “Morning, sunshine.” The raven smiled at him as he held out a ceramic mug full of liquid heaven. With a small noise of acknowledgment, he took a sip as he leaned back against the counter, savoring the bitter taste of caffeine. 

Matsukawa sat back and drank his tea, eyes roaming over his lover. Hanamaki had grown out his hair and dyed it pink. At this point, it sat on top of his head in a messy bun, random pieces of fading hair thrown every which way. Eyes traveling downward, the slightly younger male admired the other’s physique. Hanamakki had toned up a little since high school. Playing volleyball in college had really kept the two of them on their toes, and seeing as they were waking up at the crack of dawn to go to a 6:30 am practice. Pushing aside any thoughts of how absolutely ravishing his boyfriend was, Matsukawa leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, “You should go get changed. I already packed your bag – gym and class.” He was met with a quiet nod and some grumbling about “Oikawa and his stupid fucking 6:30 am practices… I should kill him…” when the other left, his coffee cup left empty on the counter. 

Hanamaki trudged up the stairs to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth and did everything else he needed to do before pulling his hair out of its bun and letting it fall. He grabbed his brush and brushed through it, ignoring the frizzy parts- it would be back up in a minute anyway. It had grown out to right below his shoulder blades and was dyed a medium tone pink color. His roots were coming in, but it gave it a delicate ombre look so he was in no rush to get it recolored. He threw it back up in a messy bun, Matsukawa likes it like that. He smiled a bit as he thought about the look his lover had the first time he put it up like that. 

With the coffee coursing better through his veins, he went to the closet and grabbed a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and pulled them on then grabbed a denim short sleeved button up and finished getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of socks with Doge all over them and then slipped on his Timberland boots. “Hey.” He was greeted with as he walked down the stairs, “Come here.” Matsukawa motioned for him to come closer. The pink haired male did, wrapping his arms around the other’s hips. A gentle kiss was pressed to his lips, causing a smile to form on both their faces. Takahiro yawned sleepily, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend, “I love you, sleepy head.”

“I love you too, morning breath.” Hanamaki chuckled as he grabbed both his bags. Matsukawa did the same. “You’ll be home at seven?”

“Yeah. You making dinner?”

“It’s Makki’s Famous Steak night.”

“Sounds good.”

~

When Matsukawa got home from work that day, he was greeted with a silent condo Putting his stuff down by the door, he saw two bags and a pair of boots. He smiled slightly and straightened the items up. Walking past the kitchen, he made his way to the living room where he found his lover sprawled on the couch, asleep. Without a second thought, he moved to kneel by the other and rubbed his hand, “Takahiro…” He called softly, eliciting a small whine of protest, “Angel, wake up. We gotta make dinner.” The other’s eyes snapped open as he looked at the man sitting in front of him, “Shit, Issei, I’m sorry. I totally forgot…” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The raven got onto the couch and pulled the other to him. With Hanamaki between his legs, leaning on his chest, it was nice to have his feet up and relax after practice, school, and work. “It’s okay. How about we order a pizza and watch a movie?” He muttered against the other’s temple before planting a sweet kiss. Hanamaki relaxed into him and nodded his head, “Yeah… That sounds good.”

“Maybe after, I’ll put you on your knees and punish you for not having dinner ready when I got home. What do you think about that?”

Hanamaki just hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [ tumblr ](https://noblefloweroll.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send me your MatsuHana head cannons and I'll probably write something small on it?


End file.
